


To love another person is to see the face of God

by Heyjinism



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 22:44:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3398981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heyjinism/pseuds/Heyjinism





	To love another person is to see the face of God

불로 지지는 듯한 고통이라는 말은 질나쁜 농담이었다. 눈 앞에서 꽃잎이 지듯 피가 튀는 모습을 흐려지는 눈에 가득 담으며 그랑떼르는 주저앉았다. 그는 고개를 들려고 애를 쓰지도, 용감한 척 태연한 표정을 지으려 하지도 않았다. 나는 죽는다. 그 사실이 어깨 위로 그저 쏟아지듯 밀려드는 것을 느끼며 그는 고꾸라졌다. 앙졸라스의 발치에 무너진 그의 위로, 앙졸라스의 더운 피가 세례처럼 쏟아졌다. 그 붉은 피를 머리에 뒤집어 쓴 채, 그랑떼르는 최후의 미소를 지었다. 아아, 나는 행복한 사람이구나. 죽어가는, 한없이 회의주의자였지만 최후만큼은 낭만주의자였던 사내는 더는 움직이지 않을 듯한 입술로 중얼거렸다. 최후의 최후에, 고해하듯 신의 이름을 담는 대신 그의 이름을 속삭였다. 자신을 낳아 준 어머니를 부르는 대신, 그는 그저 앙졸라스의 옷자락을 부여잡았다.

그 붙잡은 옷자락 위로, 새하얗고 서늘한 손길이 닿아왔다. 최후의 인사를 전하러 온 것은 뜻밖에도 여성이었다.

"이런......"

그랑떼르는 쓴웃음을 지었다. 그녀가 누구인지, 그랑떼르는 바로 알아볼 수 있었다.

"어른들 말 치고 맞는 게 없군. 시커먼 옷에 해골을 쓰고 낫을 든 사신이 내 목숨을 추수해가는 게 아니었나."

그녀의 허리에 묶인 삼색띠가 아니었더라도, 아마 바로 알 수 있었으리라. 그는, 흐려져가는 시야 속에서 낯선 사신의 모습을 짚어보다가, 중얼거렸다.

"La France......"

여성의 모습을 한 사신이 희미하게 미소짓는 것이 느껴졌다. 그랑떼르는 그와 앙졸라스의 피로 물든 손을 내밀려다, 그녀의 새하얀 치맛자락을 바라보며 벌렁 드러누웠다. 붉은 피, 좁은 창문틈으로 보이는 새파란 하늘, 그리고 죽은 이를 맞이하러 온 새하얀 옷자락. 푸르고 희고 붉은 그 색조들는, 죽어가는 청년의 눈에는 시리도록 선명하게 보였다. 자유, 평등, 박애. 마지막에 그의 손을 맞잡았던, 지금 그랑떼르의 몸 위로 붉은 피를 쏟아내고 창백해진 이가 사랑하던 단어들이 떠올랐다. 처음으로 낱말을 배우던 어린 소년처럼, 그는 그 단어들을 입속으로 뇌어보고 허공에 그 철자를 떠올려보다가, 사신을 향해 고개를 들었다.

"당신이 날 데리러 올 줄은 몰랐는데. La République Française."

조국, 앙졸라스가 사랑했던. 공화국 프랑스. 자신이 늘 외면하던 그녀를, 조국을, 앙졸라스의 파트리아를 멍한 눈으로 바라보다가, 그는 농담하듯 빙긋 웃으며 말을 건넸다.

"공화국 만세, 라도 외쳐야 하는 건가."

아직 오지 않은 어느 날에, ABC의 친구들이 소리높여 부르짖던 그 날이 오면 언젠가 그들의 피로 비옥해진 이 땅을 두 팔 벌려 끌어안을, 가장 순결한 처녀이자 그들 모두의 어머니인 이 여신은 가만히 그랑떼르의 뺨을 어루만졌다.

"근데...... 번짓수가 틀렸어. 난 그렇게 당신을 목놓아 부른 적이 없다고."  
"시민 그랑떼르."

여신은 한 무릎을 꿇고 앉아, 피에 젖은 그의 뺨을 어루만졌다.

"둘만이 살아남았어요, 당신들 중에서."  
"......?"  
"원한다면 돌려보내 주겠어요. 당신은, 이 바리케이드를 위해서 목숨을 바칠 생각으로 이곳에 나온 것이 아니었으니까."  
"잠깐."

그랑떼르는 절박하게 여신을, 그 새하얀 죽음의 신을 붙잡았다.

"설마 그게, 나라고? 살아남은 사람이?"  
"아직 돌이킬 수 있어요. 당신은."  
"아냐."  
"당신을 위한 죽음이 아니에요, 이건."  
"그렇지 않아."  
"한 사람의 젊음도 아깝다는 것이 어떤 것인지 아나요. 끝도 없이 젊은 목숨들을 인도하는 내 마음은 아나요. 언제나, 대체 얼마나 더 시간이 흘러야, 젊디젊은 당신들이 또 다른 꿈을 꿀 수 있을까요. 언제쯤에야, 당신들의 이 피가 찬란한 꽃으로 피어날 수 있는건가요."

죽음의 신의 안타까움이 그랑떼르에게도 닿았다. 그도 알고 있는 고민, 그도 품고 있던 회의. 그러나, 그럼에도 불구하고.

"언제쯤에야, 더이상은 젊은 죽음을 보지 않을 수 있는건가요. 시민 그랑떼르."  
"파트리아."

속삭였다. 앙졸라스가 목숨을 바쳐 사랑한 그녀를, 그들이 살아서 볼 수 없을 어느 날에, 이 땅을 뒤덮을 붉고 푸르고 새하얀 깃발을. 그들이 가슴에 품었던, 그들의 죽음을 눈물흘려 애도하는 그들의, 아직 오지 않을 조국을. 그들의 어머니이자 그들의 누이이고, 그들의 가장 아름다운 처녀일 조국을. 이런, 앙졸라스. 그랑떼르는 손을 내어, 그녀의 눈물을 더러워진 손으로 가만히 눌러 닦았다. 네녀석이 반할 만도 해, 이 여자는. 그렇게, 불경에 가까운 생각을 마음에 담으며, 그는 웃었다.

"언젠가 와 줄 거죠."  
"......?"  
"이 땅에, 언젠가는 당신의 삼색기가 온 세상을 뒤덮고, 이 나라의 어느 한 구석도 빼놓지 않고 자유로워질 거라고 믿어도 되는 거죠?"  
"시민 그랑떼르, 당신은...... 공화주의자가 아니잖아요."  
"내가 사랑한 사람의 꿈이었죠."

그랑떼르는 가빠오는 숨결을 가다듬으며 말을 이었다.

"난 이 녀석과 함께 죽을 수 있는 것으로 족해요."  
"시민 그랑떼르."

파트리아는, 새하얀 죽음은, 그 마지막 순간에조차 앙졸라스에게 날아드는 탄환을 몸으로 막으며 쓰러졌던, 아무것도 믿지 않을 듯, 아무것도 진지하게 사랑하지 않을 듯, 그저 광대처럼 웃으며 살아간 주제에 누구보다도 심지굳은 마음으로 한 사람을 사랑했던 청년의 이마에 가만히 입맞추었다. 그랑떼르는 눈을 감았다.

"파트리아, 죽음은 고통스러운가요."  
"조금은."  
"괜찮겠죠, 앙졸라스도 먼저 견뎌낸 거니까."  
"......"  
"다시 눈을 뜰 때에도, 앙졸라스의 곁에 있을 수만 있다면 좋겠네요. 이제 곧인가요."  
"그래요."

여신은, 결코 마지막까지 자신이 아닌, 앙졸라스에 대한 절절한 마음만을 고백한 이 청년을, 새하얀 순백의 가슴으로 끌어안았다. 그랑떼르는 어머니의 품에 안긴 아이처럼 눈을 감았다. 아직 오지 않은 어느 날의, 그 첫 여름의 햇살과 같은 공화국의 여신은 가만히 그를 어르듯 끌어안은 채, 속삭였다.

"그럴 수 있을 거예요, 시민 그랑떼르. 신의 정원에서, 당신 친구들과, 이 금발의 청년도 함께."  
"나쁘지 않네요."  
"모두 자유로워질 거예요. 당신이 좋아하는 술은 없겠지만."  
"난 앙졸라스를 바라보는 것만으로도 충분히, 술 없이도 취할 수 있어요. 하지만...... 난 신을 믿지 않았어요. 난 공화국을 위해 싸우지 않았어요. 내게...... 자격이 있을까요."  
"그래요, 시민 그랑떼르."

마지막 숨을 몰아쉬는 그랑떼르의 귓가에, 그의 영혼을 인도하러 온 여신은 속삭였다.

"신의 품에 안길 자격이란, 그저 다른 사람을 자기 자신보다 더 깊고 온전히 사랑하는 것 뿐이니까요."


End file.
